(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for producing a compressed solid briquette, and more particularly to an improved process and apparatus for producing a compressed solid briquette from particulate materials, such as wood by-products, peanut shells, and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the production of wood products, significant quantities of sawdust and like waste by-products are generated, causing extensive storage and/or disposal handling problems. Saw dust, for example, has been subjected to extrusion processing wherein the material to be processed is extruded through a cylindrically-shaped chamber under the influence of mechanical or hydraulic pressure to form a rod-like solid. Extrusion under pressure generates heat as a result of friction of temperatures of up to 300.degree. C. Consequently, the product must of necessity be cooled prior to packaging or the like. Since such extrusion processes are effected at elevated temperatures, problems are encountered in the start-up of such processes, resulting in unacceptable initial product as well as equipment breakdown due to thermal stresses.
Peanut shells produced as by-products or peanut processing are not conveniently handled, although possessing certain energy values, as are other waste by-products of other food processing operations.